


Blowing Off Steam

by knifepyjamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Trans Octavian, Vaginal Sex, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Percy has been pissing Octavian off lately, and a good boyfriend knows how to help him relieve that frustration.





	Blowing Off Steam

"Gods I hate him!" huffed Octavian, slamming the door to his and Michael Kahale's room. Mike looked up from the desk he was working at, raising his eyebrow.  
"Jackson?"  
"Who else! Who the hell does he think he is? Sauntering into our camp, taking the position I've been working towards my whole life!"  
Octavian huffed and threw himself onto their bed, aware of Mike's eyes following him.  
"Fuck me," He sighed, looking the son of Venus directly in the eyes.  
"That's an order, Kahale."  
He smirked as Mike's eyes darkened. He pushed himself out of the desk chair, strolling towards Octavian.  
"Need to blow of some steam, sweetheart?"  
Octavian responded by winking and pushing himself up. Michael climbed onto the bed, leaning over him and smashing their lips together. He bit down on Mike's lower lip, relishing in his boyfriend's moan. He kissed him harder, more desperately, his tounge venturing into his mouth. Mike gripped his hips, pushing up the hem of his shirt. The rough grip was amazing. He pulled away for a second, allowing him to pull his shirt over his head, before crashing their lips back together. Mike's hands slowly moved up his body, sensation flowing from his touch. A moan fled from his lips as he grabbed his breast. He pulled him closer.  
"Babe..."  
Octavian had moved to his neck, licking, biting, and sucking at the other boy. Mike tilted his head so he could mark him easier.  
"He's bothering you this much, huh?" Mike chuckled, gripping and tugging his hair.  
Octavian bit down in response. Hard. It was a mystery to him how Michael could keep his cool in sexual situations. Quite frankly, he was losing his shit.  
"I have an idea."  
Mike's whisper sent a shiver down his spine.  
"Mhm?" he murmured into his neck, licking at the marks he'd left.  
Mike didn't answer immediately. His soft hands roamed his back, inching their way towards his waist. He was practically sitting on Octavian's lap, close enough to slowly roll his hips against him. Octavian moaned at the contact and teasing. This, however, wasn't enough for Mike. He pushed himself off him and undid Octavian's pants, pulling them down. His own followed.  
Quickly enough, Mike was back, grinding against Octavian, biting at his jaw and earlobe. He was starting to get a bit dizzy, from the contact and the lack of contact; from the way Mike was now licking and scraping his teeth on his nipple.  
"Well-" His heart leapt as Mike finally spoke- "You need to...relieve some frustration."  
He could practically hear the demigod's smile against he chest.  
"You're free to ride it out."  
Heat and excitement gathered at Octavian's crotch, "Hell yeah"  
He began unbuttoning Michael's shirt, kissing and licking down his chest as he went. When he finished, Mike flipped them over so Octavian was leaning over him. Hastily, he pushed their lips together, grabbing Mike through his boxers. The way he moaned into his mouth was intensely satisfying. Octavian's legs shook as Mike pulled down his boxers.  
Octavian muffled a scream from the sudden sensation of the man's hand against his clit. He rolled him in small, lazy circles. Octavian had to rub himself against Mike's hand to intensify the pleasure.  
He stroked Michael through his boxers, the outline of him making him whine with desire. He wanted it. As soon as he went to pull them down, Mike slipped his fingers into him. The feeling made him scream and retract his arm. He grabbed onto Mike's arm, opposing his movements with his own, fucking himself on his fingers.  
He whined again as Mike pulled out his fingers, suddenly feeling empty. The complaint left his mind as soon as he saw the other boy remove his boxers.  
Octavian had to stop himself from moaning at the sight of his boyfriend's cock. It was far from the first time he had seen it, but it's awe never left.  
Michael opened the top drawer of the nightstand next to them and pulled out a bottle of lube that they kept there for "emergencies," as well as a condom. He gave the bottle to Octavian, getting the condom onto himself. The blonde stroked his cock before pushing down onto it. They moaned in unison as Octavian slowly took in all of him.  
He slowly pushed himself up, then slammed down. Mike gasped and gripped his waist. Octavian was already trembling from the effort, but repeated the movement harder. A whine fled from him, one that had Mike thrust up into him. Octavian's nails dug into his skin, a dot of blood rising from the scratch.  
"Michael, fuck," he panted before pushing himself down again, this time as Mike thrusted up.  
"Don't strain yourself, Babe"  
"Shut up."  
Another drop, harder once again. They were faster now. The sound of skin against skin bled into the moans, gasps, whines, and growls. Mike's hands roamed his lover's back and ass. Octavian's fingers pushed against his tounge, a hand gripped his throat.  
Percy popped into Octavian's mind. Percy-Fucking-Jackson. So fucking perfect. Elected praetor without even being a camp a month. The Graecus hero. Everyone loved Perseus-Fucking-Jackson. His god-like masculine looks. He was everything Octavian wanted to be.  
Without realizing, he was moving even harder and faster than before. He slammed against Michael as he thrusted into to him, opposing his rhythm. It was painful. It was chaotic. It was hot. Their rough grips, their fingernails digging into each other. They'd be sure to leave some marks.  
Octavian was panting and trembling, but that didn't matter. He watched Mike under him, lost in pleasure and pain. He was so fucking hot. His hair was messy, strewn across their bed. The expressions he made when he moaned were godly- and god the sound he made. Deep, throaty noises. Music, as far as Octavian was concerned. The way his muscles tensed with pleasure was...  
"Octavian..." Mike moaned, his orgasm overcoming him.  
The blonde shuttered, wishing there was no need for a condom. Mike, coming inside him? Gods. He picked up his pace, his eyes watering from the effort, even if he did have Mike's help. Helpless sounds mixed with curses escaped him.  
"Fuck, fuck-Mikey-FUCK!" Octavian screamed as he came, pleasure and pain rolling over him in waves. He panted as he rode out his orgasm. Eventually, he pulled himself off Mike and collapsed on the man's chest.  
"Fuck, I love you," He whispered, his voice hoarse.  
Mike rubbed his back in slow circles.  
"I love you too, baby."  
They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.  
Eventually, Mike broke the silence.  
"Hey, Teddy, we should clean up."  
"Yeah," Octavian murmured into his chest.  
He let Michael help him up and walk him to the bathroom.


End file.
